Distracted
by Tabithatibi
Summary: Quigley's veeeery distracted by one Miss.Violet Baudelaire...What happens when Duncan dares him to prove himself? Just read it to find out. : Humour/Romance...or Romance/Humour Tabs :D


_This is a little ONE CHAPTER story I've done I rather like it. Quigley's point of view. I may do another story rather like this for Violet._

* * *

Distracted

'...But there's been a distinct decrease in enemy activity. We're growing quite worried that...'

The continuous flow of seemingly pointless conversation washed over me until I only caught the odd word or two. I allowed my gaze to wander until it alighted upon a pretty girl almost directly across from me. No, not just pretty...beautiful. Exceedingly beau –

'...So are there any suggestions?'

I was jerked back into the meeting by a sharp jab in the ribs from my sister, Isadora. I glanced guiltily around, but no one seemed to have noticed me. I was particularly glad that Violet Baudelaire, aka The-Exceedingly-Beautiful-Girl-Sitting-Almost-Directly-Across-From-Me hadn't noticed me staring at her.

OK, so I had liked her _a lot _for a long time, ever since I'd first met her, and I was pretty much certain she liked me too. I knew that some people considered us 'together' but I felt I'd have to do something a bit more definite for that. It was quite nice just throwing her shy glances, both of us _sort of _showing affection, teasing, paying compliments...Many would call it flirting, but I had always thought of it as courting...Yes, I am old-fashioned enough to think that. But, let's face it, courting sounds so much better than flirting, doesn't it? Or maybe that's just me...

'_Psst!_'

I glanced to my right. Isadora was giving me a _look_, and I quickly focussed my attention on the speaker.

'That's a good point. However, I think we have to consider the motives of the enemy...'

I smirked lazily to myself. I'd much rather consider how silky Violet's hair was. Just then, she turned her head slightly to look at the papers in front of her, causing the light to glimmer and dance in her hair. _Hmm_...Very silky indeed, I thought. I chuckled slightly. Very silky indeed...it reminded me of what I'd said to her when I first met her. Very lovely indeed. I liked that conversation...

My brother, Duncan, was looking strangely at me. I coughed slightly and straightened up, quickly getting rid of the silly grin that was plastered across me face. Duncan shook his head and rolled his eyes. A dull flush crept up my cheeks as I realised that he had caught me staring. I hastily doodled some rubbish or other on my papers.

Heh. Violet's name was pretty. I started to draw pictures of violets. Then –

'Quigley?'

'Huh? Hmm? What?'

'I asked,' said the speaker, his eyebrows raised slightly, 'if you had any suggestions on how to conceal our whereabouts better?'

'Ah...Yeah. Um. Right, well, we could, um,' I glanced around, very awkward, and once again, my eyes fell on Violet. She was concealing a smile, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. I blushed slightly.

'Ahem. Yes, well, we could...do something,' I finished feebly, growing redder by the second. Somewhere to my left, I heard Duncan give a snort.

The speaker pursed his lips. 'Thank you for that helpful comment, Mr Quagmire. Moving swiftly on...'

My face burning, I glanced down at my work to find a small piece of paper with a note scrawled on to it lying before me. It was in Duncan's handwriting, and it simply said:

_Smooth, Mr Quagmire._

I scribbled back to him. _Thanks for all your support __(and that's what we call sarcasm, Duncan)._

He poked his tongue out and wrote back, _Seriously, though. You're such a klutz._

I sighed and wrote back, _Thanks, Duncan._

Smirking, he wrote back, _You know, you really should actually ACT upon your feelings._

What was he talking about? _Huh?_

Duncan rolled his eyes. _I'm talking about Violet, you moron! Stop drooling over her and actually DO something about it...Or I'll officially re-name you klutzy. Quig the Klutz. It has a certain ring to it..._

Furiously, I wrote back: _Fine! I'll prove to you I can do this right after the meeting!_

Again, Duncan smiled: _Sure thing, Quig._

***

The meeting had ended, and I was nervously awaiting my chance to speak to Violet. She was talking with Isadora, but as she left the room, she dropped her pen, and I had a sudden inspiration.

Aware of Duncan following not far behind, I snatched up the pen and followed her, waiting for Isadora to leave so I'd be alone with Violet. Well, apart from Duncan. And anyone else who happened to be milling about.

Finally, Isadora left and I saw my chance. A nervous fluttering erupted in my stomach as I watched Violet walk over to her favourite tree on the lawn outside. I knew she liked to read here in her spare time, or dream up inventions. Ignoring the butterfly sensation, I hurried over towards her before she could sit down.

'Hey, Violet! Wait up!'

She turned and blinked in surprise when she saw me standing breathlessly in front of her.

'Hi, Quigley. What's up?' her eyes gleamed with mischief, and I felt sure she was remembering my stupid performance during the meeting.

'I...uh, I have your pen,' I said, rather pathetically, holding it up for her.

'Oh. Thanks, Quigley,' she said, taking it from me. In the background, I heard Duncan snigger. My cheeks burned. This was my moment. I'd prove Duncan wrong.

Taking a step forward, I gazed deep into Violet's glorious green eyes, watching as her eyelashes fluttered slightly, surprised at my proximity. My breath caught in my throat, and I knew I'd just have to take the plunge. Leaning gently forwards, I pressed my mouth to hers. For a split second, we just stood there, my lips pressed carefully to hers, before suddenly she threw her arms around my neck, and I lifted her clean of her feet, revelling in the bliss of kissing her.

When we pulled apart, I glanced round and winked at an awestruck Duncan. Oh, yes. Quig the Klutz had had his day.

* * *

_There we go...hope you liked it!_

_Tabs :D  
_


End file.
